Our life Naruto Characters
by harrylova01
Summary: The Naruto gang are going to have a break of making some tv seres. They end up going to a normal high school where they meet some interesting charaters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:High school

"Hey Naruto do you know where we are going?" Shikamaru asked inside the Naruto show traveling bus.

"I don't know. No one tells me these things," Naruto said playing jelly with Choji.

"I hear that we are going to a place where it is like paradise," Ino said coming out of the bed room.

"I hope it is paradise without any annoying girls," Sasuke whispered to where only Naruto could hear.

"Maybe for you but I hope to see girls in bekinis," Naruto said.

Bang.

"Man Naruto you need to stay away from Jiyria. You are starting to act like him and it's creepy," Sakura said after she hit Naruto in the head.

"Well this had better be fun and no more camera's in our face," Garra said looking out the window.

"Alright everyone were are going through the vortex," the driver said.

"Everyone sit down and buckle up," said Tsunade.

Everyone on the bus did as she said. They went into the vortex and then they were on a road of Kauai coming out of the airport.

"Wow," the girls said looking out the window.

"This is amazing," Hinata said turning to the other side of the window.

"Yep. This is definitely paradise," Ino said still looking out of the window.

"Where are we going to go?" Sakura asked looking up to the driver box.

"We you guys are going to this high school," Tsunade said looking at a map.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Sweet. Now I will be able to show off to the girls," Lee said.

"Great more girls," Sasuke said.

"I think it might be fun. I would like to learn about the girls here and maybe they can show me around," Jiyriya said out of nowhere.

"Your not going. We have a special meeting to go to," Tsunade said looking at Jiyriya.

"Ha. Beat that old man," Naruto said putting it Jiyriya's face.

After a while they came to Kauai High school. It took them an hour to get them through reregistration.

"Alright you guys here is your scheduals and have fun," Tsunade said leaving them.

They all went to there classes and they were introduced by the teacher because they came in the middle of the school year. All of the girls drooled over all of the Naruto guys but, Lee and Konkuro. And all of the guys loved the girls but most of them liked Hinata.

Only two people were suprised to see them and the fainted on the spot and had to go to the nurses office.

"Man, this school sure is weird," Naruto said at lunch.

"Yeah. Hey did any girls faint in your class," Shikamaru asked.

"Do you mean the girl with long black hair, brown eyes almost as tall as me, and sort of chubby?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I mean the girl that had short hair she dresses like a guy but looks like a goddess," Shikamaru said daydreaming about something.

"Oh. Yeah she came to our class late but she fainted at the door when she saw us," Kiba said laughing. "it was in our math class."

"Hey Sasuke I knwo that girl too. She did the same thing in our social studies class," Neji recalled.

"That is weird," Sasuke said.

"Hey Hinata do you wanna sit by us?" a couple of boys asked on the table across of them.

"Um...No thank you," Hinata said shyly.

"OH MY GOD!" someone with a high pitched voice said.

They looked around and saw this girl with curly hair that was a mix of black and light brown. She was a bit short hand had a school t-shirt on her and jean pants. She had a pinke bag and a fairy purse.

She ran up to the guys and said "Oh my god. Hey can I get a picture of you guys."

She grabbed Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Garra, Naruto, Sai, and Lee. Then she grabbed her camera and put them in posses. She put Naruto laying on his back on the table and Sasuke on top of him. On the chairs Kiba was on Lee's lap and put Kiba's hand on Lee's chin. Then Sai was on the other side of the table and she had Lee and Neji sandwich him in a sexy pose.

She started shooting like crazy. The girls were so shocked that they turned pale. Some of them fainted. Everyone else left the cafeteria.

"MELODY," they heard two girl vocies scream.

When the guys turned Shikamaru and Sasuke recognized them immediately. They were the girls who fainted.

They pulled the girl aside and they started talking. The two girls started to flying their hands and saying things in a soft tone.

"Hey I just want pictures of them. Can I please," the girl named Melody pleaded.

"No," the two girls shouted.

Then they turned to the guys who were already off the table and stopped doing there gay posses.

"I am really sorry," said the girl with the long hair.

"Yeah. Our friends here is really into gay guys and um...you will have to excuse her. I hope she didn't hurt you guys or taint your minds," said the girl with the short hair.

"Yeah um...so well take her off your hands and we will do our best to not let her get to close to you guys," the girl with the long hair said taking Melody by the arm and pulling her away from the group.

"Hey what is your name?" Sasuke asked the girl with the long hair.

"And what is yours?" Shikamaru asked the girl with the short hair.

"I am Nala," the girl with the long hair answered.

"And I am Destiny," answered the girl with the short hair.

"Nice," they both said.

"Well we had better get going. We have stories to wright," Nala said pulling Destiny away from Shikamaru who was looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Uh uh," she said in a dreamy tone.

"Maybe I will see you later," Destiny called out to Shikamaru.

For the rest of the day Shikamaru's mind was on nothing but Destiny. As for Sasuke when ever he had to write something on paper he found himself writing Nala's name with a heart and his name. I was a bit weird. At least for him anyway.

XxXxXxXxX

"Man what a day," Kiba said in his sweet with the other guys. "That was a lot of fun. The girls here are sure hot."

"Yep. And these people dont' care how big you are," Choji said eating chips.

"And they sure do look hot," Shikamaru said still daydreaming.

"Shikamaru, you should learn that girls are a big pain in the butt," Sasuke said getting water.

"Oh yeah. So you mean that you are not in love with Nala," Shikamaru said.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I saw what you wrote on your papers," Shikamaru said getting a peace of paper from his pocket.

"Either he doesn't like girls or he is just gay," Sai said.

All of the guys looked at Sai who was smiling. Then they remembered the girl who took gay pictures of some of them.


	2. Tsunade comes

Chapter 2: Tsunade comes

The next day they came to school Sasuke and Shikamaru was looking for the two girls that fainted yesterday. All of the guys were cheering them on but, some of the girls were putting them down and saying to give up.

For most of the day they were out of luck. Then lunch came.

"Hey there they are,'' Kiba told Shikamaru and Sasuke.

They turned around and saw that they were sitting down a few tables away from them. They had there school t-shirts on with jean pants. Shikamaru and Sasuke took along time before they turned back.

"What should we do?" Sasuke asked the guys.

"Well flirt with them of course," Shikamaru said still looking Destiny.

"Yeah but-" Sasuke said about to argue.

Garra and Naruto pulled Sasuke up and pushed him near there table. Shikamaru was right next to him and took him by the arm and brought him to the girls table.

"Hello ladies,'' Shikamaru said at the head of the table.

The girls almost chocked on there food when they saw Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Hi there," Sasuke said shyly to Nala.

"So what are you girls doing after school?" Shikamaru asked sitting next to Destiny.

"Nothing much," Destiny said blushing when she looked into Shikamaru's eyes.

"Well you will have a long drive to her house," Nala said taking a bit of her food.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru said still looking at Destiny's eyes

"Well she lives on the other side of the island," Nala said with her mouth full.

"That is okay. I can get there," He said very confidently.

"Hey Shikamaru don't you think we should at least tell Tsunade," Sasuke whispered in Shikamaru's ear.

"Who cares about that old grandma," Shikamaru said not taking his eyes away from Destiny.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" said a familliar voice.

Shikamaru turned around and saw Tsunade behind him.

"Um I wasn't talking about you ma'am," Shikamaru said trying to defend himself.

"Shikamaru she was behind you the whole time," Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuk why didn't you say anything?" Shikamaru whispered to Sasuke.

"Because I wanted to see what you would say," Sasuke said grining at Shikamaru.

"I came today because when I was on the computer this showed up," Tsunade said.

Tsunade held out the pictures that the guys took.

"Oh I see that you love gay guys as well," said Melody.

"What? No I don't...I was just..." Tsunade said blushing.

"Hey do you have a guy named Jiryia casue I want to do something to him," Melody said in a scary voice.

"Um. I will have to check back on you later. Anyways when on earth did you take those pictures. If to many people find out we are here it could ruin our reputation of not existing," Tsunade said.

"Why do we want people to know that we don't exsist?" Sasuke asked.

"So when we go out we can be normal people it is bad enough that the background people want to know everything about us and become crazy fans," Tsunade explained.

"Why is that bad?" Sakura said coming into the conversation.

"Yeah. I like the attention," Ino said sitting on the table next to them.

"You would say that you slut," Tsunade said to Ino.

Ino put her noise up in the air not looking at Tsunade. She went back and talked to the guys.

"I don't see the big deal. These guys would be on the cover of every magazine especally with that picture," Melody said.

"WHAT?" all of the guys said looking at her.

Bang.

Destiny and Nala had hit Melody in the head with there fits's.

"Hey what was that for?" Melody asked while rubbing her head.

"JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THEM BEING GAY. IF YOU WANT GAY GUYS ASK SOMEONE ELSE," they both shouted at her.

"Whatever. But if you guys have any night sences please call me before you do anything," Melody said holding a video camera out.

All of the guys jaw dropped except Sai.

"What are night sences?" Sai asked so innocently.

All of the guys immideatly went to cover Sai's mouth before he said anything else. Nala and Destiny did the same as well to Melody. Melody was mummbling while Nala and Destiny was holding her mouth shut. Then Melody went and poked Nala and Destiny's ribs really hard.

"Ow," they said holding there side with one and covered Melody's mouth with the other hand.

The bell finally rang and everyone went to class.

Nala and Destiny was walking together to there class.

"Oh my gosh. What are we going to do about Melody?" Nala asked.

"We could kill her and skin her alive," Destiny suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Nala said.


	3. Teacher and lesson

Chapter 3: Sasuke's teacher and the horrible lesson

"Man why did Tsunade have to bother us like that. I was so close to asking Destiny out," Shikamaru said to Sasuke inside there bus.

"Well at least your going somewhere with Destiny while I am stuck in my shell with Nala," Sasuke said.

"Dude. Maybe she likes you but she dosen't want to make a move on you because she is afraid that you may not like her back," Shikamaru hinted.

"And how would you know that," Sasuke said looking at Shikamaru.

"First of all she has those flutry eyes towards you and when ever your around her, she blushes," Shikamaru explained.

Sasuke laid back down without another word. His mind kept on going to Nala. She was such a sweet girl even though she as crazy and seemed happy all the time. Something about made Sasuke really happy. This is the first time in a long time that he was happy. It made him feel a bit awkward, but it made him feel happy.

"Hey you guys I got this move," Sai called out.

Everyone came to the door of the bus and saw Sai holding up something.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"OMG," Temari yelled taking the movie out of Sai's hands.

"What is it sis," Konkuro asked.

"This is Family Guy the gay version," Temari said holding up the video to show everyone.

"Eeewww," said all of the guys.

The girls (except Hinata) had a noise bleed. Temari quickly put the movie and they started watching even Sai sat down to watch the movie. All of the guys didn't want to watch the movie so they went to there rooms to try and get some sleep.

"I don't get why girls drule over gay guys," Naruto said going to his bed.

"That is it," Sasuke said.

"What are you thinking Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked scared of the answer.

"I will get Nala acting that I am going out with another guy," Sasuke said.

"That is just wrong," Neji said.

"That is not the way to get a girls heart. At least, Nala's heart," Shikamaru said.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke said.

"Because if she did she would have helped Melody take those gay pictures of us," Lee said.

"That is right. And I am so glad that she didn't use me even though she pulled me in. Thought Lee I want to know how you were in two places at once?" Shikamaru asked.

"Melody told me to make a shadow clone," Lee said shaking at the memory.

"Okay, but how am I going to get Nala's heart?" Sasuke asked the guys.

"Can I come in?" Hinata asked at the door.

"Yep. Were all desent," Garra said.

Hinata came in and she had a tray of cookies and milk and some erbal tea.

"Here I will take that," Naruto said taking the tray off of Hinata's hands.

"That's it," Sasuke said.

"What?" Neji said a bit scared.

"I hope it isn't another one of those gay things," Lee pleaded.

"Nope. Hinata will help me with talking to Nala," Sasuke said telling his plan.

"And why Hinata?" Naruto asked a bit jealous.

"First of all she is the only girl who will actually do the job right and will really concentrate on the mission. Two she is a girl and she is almost like Nala, but I am not in love with Hinata. Get the picture," Sasuke explained.

"Are you going to help him?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Yes," Sasuke said happy.

"On one condition," Hinata said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata pulled Sasuke to the side and whispered in his ear what the condition was. When she was done whispering in his ear Sasuke went pale. He told Hinata to come closer and he whispered in her ear something and when he was done she nodded.

"Fine," Sasuke said after his color had return.

So Sasuke had help from Hinata so they started.

Before they started Naruto asked "So what was the conditon?"

"You don't wanna know," Sasuke said.

"So when you talk to a girl you have to be yourself and don't worry if you are nervous because I am sure that she is nervous too," Hinata said sitting down on the chair that Neji put.

She did the hand seal to do the Transformation Jutsu. She turned into Nala and when Sasuke saw this his heart started beating really fast.

Sasuke waved at Hinata who looked like Nala. Garra pushed Sasuke toward her so he could go to sleep without so much camotion.

"Hi Sasuke," Hinata said in Nala's voice helping Sasuke up.

"Hi...Nala," Sasuke said turning pale once again.

Sasuke sat down on the bed that was nearest to Hinata.

"So how was your day?" she asked.

"It was...um...fine. Just...fine," Sasuke said breathing really hard know.

_Wow. This guy is really in love with this girl I had better stop before he pees his pants, _Hinata thought to herself.

As she was about to undo the jutsu Sasuke already peed his pants.

All of the guys started laughing.

"Aw man. Good thing this is a practice," Konkuro said.

"Yeah. Then everyone in the cafateria would start peeing there pants because they were lauging so hard," Garra said.

"I would feel bad for poor Nala having to hang out with him and then he pees his pants right next to her," Naruto said on the ground rolling with laughter.

Smack. Smack. POW.

"Don't laugh at him you dumb idiots. He was really nervous. I am sure that you all did that before sometime in your life," Hinata yelled. "Don't worry we will do it again. But maybe I will help you talk with just girls before we get to you talking to Nala. 'Kay?"

"Fine," Sasuke said.

Sasuke went to the bathroom to clean up and Hinata ordered the guys to clean the bed for him. Kiba was the only one that cleaned the bed since it was his.


	4. Sakura ruin's it

Chapter 4: Sakura you have to ruin everything

"Man this is going to be so hard," Sasuke said talking to Shikamaru and all of the other guys.

"Well at least you are brave enough to not pee your pants infront of her," Shikamaru said.

"At least he didn't pee on your bed last night. I had to sleep out in the driver seat," Kiba said.

All of the guys laughed except Sasuke. He kept on playing last night's events and he thought about doing it infront of Nala. He felt really sick in his stomach.

"So are you guys ready for that science test?'' Lee asked.

"What? There is a test," Naruto said shocked. "Great I am going to fail that class too."

"Well you had better pass because Tsunade will get really mad," Garra said as he shivered at the memeory of Tsunade getting mad.

"Yeah. And you don't want Tsuande getting mad," Shikamaru said agreeing with Garra.

"Why would granny get mad if we fail? It's not like anyone would care," Naruto said.

Kiba covered his mouth.

"You shouldn't be saying that. Tsuade wanted us to graduate in 2011 in order to make our new Naruto show," Neji explained before Kiba got the chance to.

"Were making another segment. I thought we were done," Shikamaru said.

"Well no thanks to the righters, Sasuke is on Orochimaru's side remeber," Lee explained. "But I do like that episode where I beat down Kimimaru. That was fun. Thought I feel bad that he couldn't come with us. He was such a good guy even though he played the bad guy."

"That is true. He was the one who taught me how to fight in the first place," Garra said.

"I thought your dad taguht you?" Lee said.

"He dead the day after I was born remeber," Garra said.

"Oh yeah," Lee said reacalling the story.

Sasuke had walked five paces infront of them. He didn't realize how far he was walking until he hit into the wall of the cafateria.

"Ow," Sasuke said taking a step back from the wall.

"AHHHH!!" Sasuke heard a guy yelling.

He turned around and saw a guy that was as tall as him and was white with light brown hair. His hands were on his head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY POOR WALL?" he said as he came up to the wall that Sasuke just hit into.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"This is my wall go find another wall," the guy said spreading his arms out like he was hugging a giant person.

"Okay," Sasuke said.

"Barken don't do that. You are scaring the poor guy," Sasuke heard Destiny coming from behind him.

He turned around and saw Nala. Sasuke started turning red when he saw her. Her hair was down this time and she had a sports supporters shirt and shorts that came up to her knees.

"Hi," Sasuke said after a few minutes of silence.

"But he hit into my baby," Barken said tearing.

"Barken,"

"Person it is an inanament object. Your wall is fine. You can do things with it later on tonight," Nala said. "Sorry Sasuke. Hi."

"Fine," he said putting his arms down.

"Don't worry my love I will come back for you,' Barken said petting the wall.

They all sat in the cafateria and waited for the others to come. Sasuke just watched Nala as she was talking to Destiny. He couldn't help but, stair at her. She was just beautiful to him.

"Hi Sasuke," Sakura said hanging over him as if she was getting a piggy back ride.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke asked in an annoying tone.

"Why? I can't be with my boyfriend," Sakura said looking at Nala.

"Since when did we go out," Sasuke said removing Sakura from him.

"Since we were born," Sakrua said in a romantic tone.

"Now that is wrong," Destiny said.

"Well we are in love. And being in love isn't wrong," Sakrua said.

"But it is wrong when the perosn that you love dosen't love you back," Nala said in an angry tone. "If someone dosen't love you back then what is the point of love at all. I mean if all you are going to do is wait for the person to return your fellings then that is just a waist of your time."

"Sasuke does love me. He has been with me since we started that Naruto show," Sakura said.

"Well good for you. If you want to just keep waisting your time then fine with me. Just don't talk about love infront of me," Nala said taking her bags.

"Nala wait," Sasuke said trying to get out of Sakura's hands.

"Don't go Sasuke let's talk about our wedding," Sakura said holding Sasuke even tighter.

"ENOUGH SAKURA," Sasuke shouted.

Sakura let go of Sasuke.

"I don't love you. I don't even like you. If you want people to like you then don't push people to think the way that you think," Sasuke said in a mean tone.

He grabbed his things and went off to go and look for Nala.

As Sasuke left Sakura sat down and started to cry.

"I guess he does love her," Sakura whispered to herself.

XxXxXxXx

While Sakura was crying, Sasuke was trying to look for Nala. He looked all moring but, the bell rung so he had to go to class. He hoped to see her in class and he did, but she didn't look at him or even talk to him.

"Hey man, what happened to you and Nala?" Shikamaru asked during english.

"Sakura hit one of Nala's nerve," Sasuke said.

"What she said that you and her were boyfriend and girlfriend right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep," Sasuke said hoping to get that memory out of his head.

"That stupid Sakura," Shikamaru said.

"Wait a minute how do you know what happened?" Sasuke asked confuesed.

"Destiny told me what happened last class and wanted me to beat up Sakura when I see her," Shikamaru said. "So can I?"

"I don't think that will make things better with me and Nala," Sasuke said looking at Nala doing her work.

"Well I am sure it will make you at least feel somewhat better," Shikamaru encouraged.

"Not really," Sasuke said. "I don't know how I am going to make it through high school when Nala hates me and I am...so..."

"In love," Shikamaru said finishing his sentence.

"That is true," Sasuke said.

"Well talk to her. Destiny said if you take the time to talk to Nala all of the problems will go away," Shikamaru said.

"I think that will be impossible," Sasuke said.

"Not really. I know," Shikamaru said thinking of something.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked.

"You will find out Friday night," Shikamaru said.

"Great," Sasuke said.

XxXxXxXx

"Shikamaur why do I have to look nice when we are only going to a dance party?" Sasuke asked lossening his tie.

"Becasue someone will be there and you have to look nice," Shikamaru said.

"It's Nala isn't it?'' Sasuke asked.

"No it's Jlo," Shikamaru said sarcastily.

"Very funny," Sasuke said.


End file.
